beybladefandomcom-20200222-history
Face Hunters
The Face Hunters' intention is mostly to bully young Beybladers in the streets and steal their Beypoints. The more people they beat, the better and more threatening their reputation is. They hangout in an old warehouse by the port, which is full of graffiti. Nobody dares to bother them, because all the young kids know about them. Their famous battle is The Face Hunters 100 Beys Battle which they did with Gingka. This group counts approximately one hundred beybladers who end up facing Gingka all at once to test him and for Benkei to take his revenge from when he got humiliated by Gingka in front of Kenta. The more important characters, however, are: Kyoya (feared leader), Benkei, Face Hunters A, Face Hunters B, Face Hunters C, Face Hunters D and Face Hunters E. The last five bladers are those we constantly see with Benkei or Kyoya, compared to the other one hundred beybladers which are barely seen for more than one episode. They are mostly followers. A''' has orange hair and is the more cocky one; '''B wears a trench coat;' C' has brown hair and wears a red vest; D''' has dark red hair and a blue hat; and '''E is black-haired and wears a dark blue shirt. After Kyoya got Doji's offer to train and improve a lot and that Benkei, after his defeat to Kyoya around that time, learned to become friends with Gingka and his friends, the Face Hunters more or less got disbanded. From time to time some members will reappear, such as when they caught Tetsuya and tied him up tricking them into believing he could be a fit new captain for them, and cheering for Kyoya in Battle Bladers, but they never really came back together afterwards. The face hunters specialize in the 100 bey battle. Gallery For gallery of the Face Hunters Members Click Here. FHBeys1.jpg|Face Hunters Beyblades in order from left to right E, C, D, Benkei, A, B DarkFH.jpg|B, A, D, E, and C with Benkei behind them FaceHunters.jpg|C, A, Benkei, B, and D Face_Hunters.png|B, D and E FH.png|D, B, Benkei, A, and C FaceHunters_many.jpg|Many Face Hunters FaceHunters_Hideout.jpg|The Face Hunters' hideout FaceH.jpg|E, C, and Benkei Face Hunters.jpg|Kyoya, B, Benkei, and A FaceHunters1.jpg|A, C, and B FaceHunters2.jpg|D, A, and C ABfh.jpg|B and A FH1.jpg|C and A FH2.jpg|E and D FHfreaked.jpg|C, A, and Benkei FHBeys2.jpg|Face Hunters Beyblades FHBeys3.jpg Trivia * All the "Face Hunters" including this group and benkei owned a leone (heat leone clay leone ect.) but the leader ,Kyoya was the only one who owned a leone with a metal wheel. The" Face Hunters " have a Launcher Grip holder decorated with a yellow 'F'. * The name 'Face Hunters' refers to the part that screws all the parts of a Metal Fight Beyblade together, the Face. * The Face Hunters are similar to the BeySharks in season 1, also the BeySharks are lead by Kai the main rival of Tyson the series protagonist of Beyblade, Beyblade V-Force and Beyblade G-Revolution, like how Kyoya is the leader of the Face Hunters and is Gingka's main rival the main protagonist of Beyblade Metal Fusion, Beyblade Metal Masters and, Metal Fight Beyblade 4D. Category:Beyblade Metal Fusion Characters Category:Beyblade Category:Male Category:Beyblade: Metal Fusion Category:Villains